DARK GIN
by mary wesley
Summary: No voy a ser débil no llorare mas ..Ala ves que secaba alguna de mis lagrimas… odio que me traten como a una niña..Ya no mas ginny débil susurre .. ya no mas… UNA VENGANZA ESTA EN JUEGO... 4 CAPITULO UP... RR PLIS
1. Chapter 1

**DARK GINNY**

Era una tarde de Agosto, el clima era caluroso por lo que Ginny Wesley caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín de la madriguera, cuando de pronto escucho unos murmullos detrás de uno de los árboles mas alejados de la casa, su curiosidad la hizo acercarse sigilosamente para ver de quien o de quienes eran aquellas voces.

- Vamos Harry tienes que decírselo, no quiero ocultarlo por más tiempo... -dijo una chica al tiempo que abrazaba tiernamente al azabache…

- Dame tiempo, porque lo que menos quiero es herir a Ginny enriéndelo... – dijo el joven acercándose lentamente a aquella chica, sus labios se unieron en un beso. Al separarse aquella joven respondió.

- Herir a esa mocosa… vamos Harry por Merlín, estoy hasta de ser la otra – la voz de la chica se escucho molesta, se separo de Harry. - Harry tenemos que decírselo ya no soporto ver como te besa… odio que venga a contarme sus citas… ya no soportare esta mentira…por favor Harry… - dijo la chica pero al ver que el joven no respondía continuo - todo esto fue una mentira, si tu estas con Ginny es solo por que Ron te pidió k salieras con ella pero ya fue suficiente no crees - Finalizo viéndolo a los ojos.

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… poco a poco varias lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules… su Harry la aballestado engañando todo ese tiempo y lo peor es que todos sabían de la farsa; y ella, tonta que creyó en las palabras de Harry.

- ¿Que hago?… pensó ala vez que observaba de nuevo a los amantes que aun no notaban su presencia…

- VENGANZA… - le decía su corazon roto, sus ojos ya no mostraban amor como alguna vez lo habían hecho, su corazón se fue llenando poco a poco de odio por aquellas personas que la habían lastimando….

Como había llegado así se marcho, como un fantasma en silencio absoluto…no quería que supieran que ya sabía la verdad. Entro a la casa, nadie noto su mi presencia ni siquiera Ron que se encontraba jugando ajedrez con Fred….

Subió a su habitación con un solo pensamiento, "Esto no se quedará así... No voy a ser débil, no llorare más", comenzó a secarse las lagrimas…

- Odio que me traten como a una niña… - grito para si misma - Ya no mas Ginny débil... ya no mas…

Así pasaron los días y Ginny casi no salía de su habitación solo lo hacia para comer y después volvía a su oscuridad … no deseaba ver a nadie aunque en varias ocasiones Ron la iba a buscar pero con una buena actuación se marchaba y Harry, también se había atrevido a ir a buscarla, diciéndole que estaba preocupado, "Idiota" pensó Ginny, hasta que se cansaron de que los ignorara y siguieron con los suyo ……

Hasta que un día antes de ir ala estación, una plan surco la mente de Ginny si quería vengarse de ellos solo tenia una opción cambiar… "eso haré, cambiare" se dijo Ginny acercándose a su viejo espejo, que de inmediato reflejo la imagen de una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, su cuerpo había cambiado en ese ultimo año ya no era el de una niñita pero ese pelo pelirrojo la hacia notar como tal ….

De inmediato se acerco a su viejo baúl heredado, después de estar buscando por fin encontró una vieja caja, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, abrió la caja y tomo varios frascos que contenían unas cuantas pociones que Snape la había hecho hacer… "Creí que era tiempo perdido pero ahora agradezco haberlas hecho…" dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de las pociones, destapo la botella y de un solo trago tomo su contenido.

- Diackkk – dijo con asco y dejando el frasco de nuevo se acerco al espejo, su cabello antes rojo fuego comenzó a oscurecerse de pronto se había convertido en una melena negra... "tan negro como la noche" pensó, se hallaba perpleja era increíble… miro con gusto su nueva imagen, rápidamente tomo otra posición que tenia a una lado y esta ves solo tomo un poco, lentamente empezaron a desaparecer las pecas que tanto odiaba, su rostro se encontraba totalmente liso. Para terminar se puso una mini falda negra y una blusa que le llegaba justo al ombligo era de color verde oscuro, volvió a mirarse al espejo que le mostraba a otra persona mucho mas segura de si…. "Genial" pensó… "**Ahora si que empiece el juego"**…. Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro…

CONTINUARA…..


	2. Chapter 2

…. Genial pensé… **Ahora si que empiece el juego**…. Dije esto ultimo con una sonrisa en el rostro…

**CAPITULO 2…ALIADOS**

Ginny bajo delicadamente hasta el comedor … toda su familia estaba ahí incluyendo ala traidora y a potter…aun no habían notado su presencia cosa que no sorprendió a la chica.. De repente se oyó un ruido que hizo a todos voltear su vista hacia donde estaba ginny…. La Sra. wesley había tirado un plato al ver a su pequeña ginny era ella acaso la joven k estaba enfrente de ellos….

Ginny… dijo ron al ver sorprendió a aquella chica

Quien mas hermanito… dijo sarcásticamente esta ala ves k se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a desayunar

En verdad eres tu, estas tan cambiada…. Y tu pelo…. Esta vez fue harry kien hablo

Eso es algo k no te importa… dijo esta sin inmutarse ni un poco… y tu ni digas nada… finalizo esta antes de que la chica que estaba a lado de harry articulara alguna palabra…al decir esto ginny… nadie mas pregunto de aquel cambio que hizo a todos entristecer estaba muy rara pensaba harry...

Muy bien chicos es hora de irnos…vayan por sus cosas se nos hace tarde para que tomen el tren ala escuela… dijo el Sr. Wesley

Todos se levantaron en silencio… no hubo comentario alguno sobre el cambio de ginny.. ron intento hablar con ella antes de subir al auto pero ginny solo lo ignoro… era la mejor manera de molestar mas a su hermano… en cambio harry la miraba de reojo cada ves que podía no tenia el valor suficiente para hablar con ella…. Ella lo había sorprendido varias veces y este al darse cuenta solo se sonrojaba….por que lo hiciste potter …. Pensaba ginny

Al llegar al anden 9 ¾ empezaron a despedirse de los Srs. Wesley en cambio ginny solo se subió directamente al tren… no quería que la vieran débil por ese tipo de cursilerías…

Después de buscar entre varios vagos encontró uno vació… acomodo sus cosas y comenzó a leer un libro… ya habían pasado varios minutos hasta que la paz k había tenido alguien la rompió….

Oye tu… dijo aquel chico que había entrado

Que quieres mafoy… dijo esta sin despegar su vista de aquel libro

Al oír esto el chico se acerco un poco más.. que nos conocemos de algún lado por que nunca se me podría olvidar tu rostro linda….

Ginny le dio tanta gracia esto que comenzó a reírse… que es tan gracioso..respondió el rubio..

Me sorprendes malfloy que no sepas quien soy… aunk tienes razón quien puede recordar a una estupida pelirroja.. Finalizo esta viéndole a los ojos a draco

Que….dijo sorprendido.. esa hermosa chica era la wesley…no podía creerlo pero no lo mostró en su rostro ante esto continuo… Vaya vaya wesley … sin ese estupido pelo rojo y esas pecas no te había reconocido … estas muy cambiado eso me gusta… viéndola de pies a cabeza…

Ni lo sueñes malfoy…Y ahora que sabes quien soy quiero estar sola … contesto ginny al mismo tiempo k se levantaba y puso frente a este

Entendiste dragón…o quieres que te sak a patadas…..

A mí no me manda a nadie menos un wesley… jajaja ni k me pudiera hacer algo una chica estupida como tu…dijo draco poniéndose de pie….

Si es lo que quieres….ginny lo apunto con su varita …

Rictusem….pero fue interrumpida….

Ginny la llamo alguien a un lado de ella… era su hermano ron y harry…. Que haces dijo este ultimo al mismo tiempo que miraba al sly…

Eso es algo que no te importa o si… dijo ginny… pero ya que quieres saber.. malfoy y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo o no dragoncito viendo a este ultimo….

Si claro… pero estos nos vinieron a interrumpir… dijo draco siguiéndole el juego ala chica…y tomándola por la cintura.

HARRY: Pero ginny el es un sly…. Suelta ..contesto harry con rabia… malfoy… ginny es mi novia aléjate de ella….

Jajaja tu novia potter eso lo dudo … ella no tiene tan pésimo gusto o no ginny…

Eso seria lo ultimo que seriamos potter.. Que no ves me das asco… y ya largense que yo y draco queremos estar a solas…dijo ginny acercándose peligrosamente a draco ( jaja k tonto eres harry poco a poco te voy a acabar… esto solo es el comienzo …pensó gin)

Vámonos harry…dijo ron…sacando a su amigo…pero antes de salir ..Observo con tristeza a ginny … que le ha pasado pensó yéndose con su mejor amigo…

Al ver que se habían ido ginny se soltó bruscamente del rubio…

Se lo merecían … fue lo único que dijo ginny y regreso al mismo lugar donde estaba sentada…

Eres rara wesley pero eso me agrada … yo sabia que no eras como los demás …únete a mi ..dándole la mano a ginny….

Y que gano yo … observando al rubio

Venganza wesley … tu y yo sabemos que eso quieres…

Y tu que ganas …..

Lo mismo que tu… wesley VENGANZA….entonces que aceptas…. dijo draco aun dándole la mano a ginny

Acepto…. Contesto ginny….esto será mucho mas fácil de lo creia … penso ginny

Entonces ginevra comencemos……contesto este…. ala vez que ambos salían de aquel vagón……

* * *

**CONTUNUARA………………………………………………..**

**CONTESTANDO RR**

Tom O'neill Riddle.. hola muchas gracias pòr dejar rr espero recibir un comentario haber sit e gusto este capi.. saludos y claro VENGANZA…..

Morella Malfoy… que bueno que te gusto este primer capi.. espero k te guste este por el momento esta sufriendo muy poco pero aun no sabe lo k le espera….. nos vemos

chibi kinomoto sakura..hola k linda por tu rr espero k te guste este capi…espero tu comentarios..y espero k te haya llegado el correo … nos vemos y saludos…

a-grench… espero no haber tardado tanto en escribir este capi .. y espero k te guste… gracias por tu rr

Amy Black… hola amiga gracias por ayudarme con el fic… espero k te guste este capi… y espero tu comentarios….nos vemos..

Delaila… espero k te haya gustado este capi… y sobre harry seguira de mal en peor jajaja nos vemos espero tus comentarios…

**SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y DEJEN RR.. BYES…**


	3. CELOS

Acepto…. Contesto ginny….esto será mucho mas fácil de lo creía… - pensó ginny

Entonces ginevra comencemos……contesto este…. ala vez que ambos salían de aquel vagón……

Capitulo 3 CELOS

Harry y Ron salieron desconcertados por la actitud de Ginny, primero el cambio y ahora Malfoy… cada vez las cosas iban de mal en peor…

Al entrar de nuevo a su vagón se encontraron con Hermione, quien leía tranquilamente un libro hasta que vio que entraban sus 2 amigos… al verlos inmediatamente abandono la lectura y observo el rostro de ambos expresaban confusión y decepción... eso hizo preocupar ala castaña…

Harry... que sucede por k esas caras…. - dijo Hermione

Ginny… - susurró Harry bajando su mirada

Y esa que tiene que ver Harry... - contesto Hermione molesta

Te recuerdo Hermione que esa tiene su nombre - reclamo Ron…. - y también sabes que es mi hermana…

¿Y hasta ahora te acuerdas que es tu hermana Ronald?... Acaso no le ocultaste lo mío con Harry y en cima le pediste a mi novio saliera con ella - dijo Hermione molesta

Ese error fue mío pero sabes que… lo pienso remediar… - contesto Ron saliendo del vagón en busca de Ginny.

Perfecto Hermione has logrado que Ron se enojara -dijo Harry

¡Por Merlín! Harry, Ron siempre ha sido así… no se por que te sorprende. - Dijo la castaña ala ves que le depositaba un beso en los labios a Harry pero este no correspondió.

¿Que te sucede? – dijo Hermione separándose un poco del joven.

Nada… - respondió Harry

¿Por que estas así Harry?... Hace algunos días no estabas así… no entiendo porque ahora reaccionas de esta manera.

Tú lo has dicho hace unos días pero no hoy…. - contesto tajante el chico.

Todo esto es por esa mocosa¿Verdad?... Es por ese estupido cambio el que te trae así, es increíble Harry…sabes mejor olvídala, recuerda que tu estas conmigo… - dijo Hermione a la vez que se acercaba al rostro del azabache…

No ando de humor Hermione – dijo Harry apartando a la chica.

Ashh… hombres... -dijo entre dientes Hermione regresando a su lugar

Al llegar al castillo aquella noche de lluvia hizo recordar a Harry la ultima vez que había estado con Ginny, pero porque la recordaba tanto sin embargo el sentir un apretón de manos lo hizo mirar a su lado para encontrarse con Hermione, cierto él ahora estaba con ella… sin embargo a un no había hablado con Ginny.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? – dijo Hermione tratando de sonar tranquila pero en el fondo radiaba de enojo al pensar que su chico estuviera pensando en…

- Nada démonos prisa, tal vez Ron ya este en el gran Comedor. -

Una vez que entraron al salón no tardaron en notar a su amigo Ron, de inmediato fueron a sentarse con él; llevaban rato de estar platicando cuando una chica morena entro al gran comedor a lado del chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts, varias miradas estaban atentas a cada paso de esta curiosa pareja pero en especial en aquella chica que platicaba tan tranquilamente hasta amistosamente con aquel chico rubio y más aun era que aquella joven llevaba puesto el uniforme de los leones, pero había una mirada en especial que estaba fija en ella, un chico de ojos esmeraldas miraba con recelo aquella escena…

¿Quién es esa chica? - pregunto Colin quien la veía embobado…

Es Ginny… dijo Harry sin apartar su mirada de la chica.

Wow… que bien se lo tenía escondido…. cuñado… - dijo Seamus al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en el hombro a Ron.

Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso… - dijo molesto el pelirrojo…

Huyyy el cuñado esta molesto… - dijo Colin

Ash… - fue lo único que dijo Ron.

Justo antes de que Ginny se fuera a la mesa de los Leones, Draco Malfoy se le acerco y manera de despedida le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry que no dejaba de observar la escena al ver lo que había hecho el Slytherin no pudo evitar molestarse mucho.

¿Qué se creía ese para acercarse a su novia? - pensó Harry. Hermione miro molesta la actitud de su novio hacia la pelirroja eso no podía quedarse así….

Nos vemos - dijo Ginny a Draco con una sonrisa coqueta, separándose de él.

Luego se dirigió a su mesa, sentándose lo más alejada posible del trío. Y como ya era costumbre cada inicio de clases la selección de los nuevos alumnos empezó.

Aburrido - pensó Ginny mientras pasaban uno tras otro chico.

Después de un buen rato por fin la selección de alumnos había terminado, Albus Dumbledore se dirigió a sus estudiantes.

- Vamos viejo date prisa que muero de hambre. - Susurro Ginny mientras miraba el plato que estaba frente a ella.

Muy bien que empiece el festín - dijo el director y de inmediato bandejas llenas de comida aparecieron frente a los estuantes.

- Gracias, por fin – dijo de nuevo Ginny en susurro, al tiempo que tomaba de una de las bandejas un poco de carne.

La más joven de los Weasley comía placidamente sin notar que un chico se acercaba a ella, se trataba de Colin. Ginny sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado al mirar vio a Colin.

Lindo pero tonto a la vez - pensó Ginny sonriendo.

Hola Ginny… no te había reconocido, si no hubiera sido por Harry je, je… - dijo Colin sonriéndole.

mmm.. - fue lo único que Ginny contesto continuando con su alimento.

Sabes Ginny te ves muy hermosa con ese nuevo look, me preguntaba si … ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo en la primera salida a Hosmeade?… - dijo Colin ruborizado…

Gracias Colin… pero pensare tu oferta - contesto Ginny, no quería verse como una chica fácil…

Olvidaba que andas con Harry pero a un así somos amigos – dijo Colin algo desanimado, sin embargo sus palabras tuvieron efecto en la pelirroja.

- Yo no estoy Harry y si lo estuviera no tendría porque pedirle permiso – respondió Ginny seriamente.

Muy bien espero entonces tu respuesta… - dijo Colin levantándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ginny se puso de pie para luego dirigirse a la salida del gran comedor pues aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer y deseaba desperdiciar su valioso tiempo viendo a los niños nuevos. La chica se encontraba ya muy cerca de la puerta y justo antes de salir dio una pequeña mirada hacia Harry, quien la estaba mirando.

Perfecto - Pensó Ginny, quien en ese momento sintió otra mirada sobre ella al mirar al otro lado Draco, sonriéndole coquetamente para luego salir tranquilamente, con varias miradas puestas en ella …

- Plan A... Completado - Dijo sonriendo….

Después de un largo recorrido Ginny entraba a la sala común creyendo que se encontraba vacía ya que la mayoría seguía en el comedor pero de pronto vio a una chica sentada en uno de los sillones, comenzó a acercarse ya que no la recordaba bien, miro su cabello rubio y su pálida tez. Cautelosamente se acerco más, aquella joven estaba tan ida viendo el fuego de la chimenea que no se percato de su presencia.

Hola - dijo Ginny….

Hola - respondió la joven sin voltearla a ver.

Ginny se sentó al lado de la rubia….

Ya se quien eres - pensó ahora la morena…- Alexia McLean… dijo en voz alta…

Si ese es mi nombre - contesto la chica mirando a la morena, dándose cuenta de que no la reconocía pregunto - ¿Qué acaso te conozco?

Si, soy Ginny Weasley…

¿En verdad eres tú?... vaya no te había reconocido - dijo con nostalgia - Así que Weasley decidiste cambiar tu apariencia, espero que tu hermano decida hacer lo mismo ¿Por qué eres hermana de Ron verdad? - pregunto Alexia con curiosidad…

Así es… sabes no te recordaba bien pero casi no hablas mucho en clases... – respondió alegre Ginny – Sabes eres linda por que nunca te veo con ningún chico.

Por cosas del destino supongo… el chico que me gusta no esta a mi alcance… - contesto Alexia en tono triste…

Sabes creo que nada es imposible… yo te puedo ayudar… - dijo Ginny a su compañera, había algo en esa chica que le recordaba tanto a ella. - Una nueva amiga tal vez….pensó la morena

Yo… no podría… dijo Alexia.

O vamos, seamos amigas - dijo la morena - No pierdes nada con intentar.

Gracias Ginny… - contesto Alexia con una sonrisa en los labios…

Y… ¿Quién es ese chico por el tanto piensas?….- pregunto con curiosidad Ginny

El rostro de Alexia comenzó a ponerse de color rojo intenso, miraba contrastante a Ginny y luego a sus manos.

R… R…on... Ron - susurro muy bajo aunque lo suficiente para que Ginny lo escuchara…

¡RON¿Te gusta Ronald Weasley? – pregunto Ginny asombrada.

Si, es apuesto… - respondió Alexia sin mirar a la chica.

Sabes me encantaría tenerte como cuñada - dijo esta con una sonrisa….

Lo dices en serio… - Alexia miro a Ginny directamente a los ojos – Gracias… y ya entrando en confianza ¿Por qué el cambio?

Ante aquella pregunta la sonrisa de Ginny se borro mostrando de nuevo a la antigua Ginny, sus ojos mostraron de nuevo esa luz que antes creyo haber perdido pero ante el doloroso recuerdo su corazón volvio a ser como antes frio y calculador. La joven poco a poco comenzo a contarle a Alexia su historia y las razones del por que se habia hecho aquel cambio, Alexia escuchaba atenta en algunas partes se cubria la boca para no dejar escapar algun grito de pena ante la vista de la pelirroja al terminar, una lagrima de los ojos de Ginny salio pero al instante la chica la seco, ya que aquello era un signo de debilidad… "no mas" se dijo así misma.

Ahora entiendes el por que - dijo la morena….

Ginny… ¿Estas segura de lo que piensas hacer?… - pregunto temerosa Alexia

Como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley - dijo con orgullo y odio en sus palabras

Entonces yo te apoyo amiga … - respondio Alexia a su nueva amiga.

Gracias… y por cierto hay que hacerte tambien un cambio a ti... cuñis - dijo Ginny entre risas - Pero ven vamonos de aquí no tardarán en llegar los demás, ven vamos a mi habitación mañana debes estar genial… oh antes de que lo olvide Malfoy esta con nosotras …dijo este ultimo de manera coqueta

¿Te gusta malfoy! - pregunto Alexia

Hay que preguntas haces Alexia... ja, ja.. en fin como te iba diciendo mañana en la mañana le tenemos preparado algo especial a cara rajada y a la sangre sucia… - finalizo Ginny con una mirada total de odio y desprecio.

Ante aquella mirada la rubia sintió un terrible escalofrió que demonios estaba planeado ahora su nueva amiga…. Pero pronto lo iba averiguar…

CONTINUARA…………..

HOLA CHICA QUIERO AGRADECER A MI AMIGA AMY BLACK QUE ME HA ESTADO AYUDANDO CON EL FIC… GRACIAS AMIGA… EN FIN CHICAS/OS AKI ESTA EL CAPI 3 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO COMENTARIOS UFFF A SIDO SUPER LARGO … EL PROX. CAPI SERA EL PLAN B JEJJEE …….. un a peque….. delanto del sig capitulo….

Harry que te ha pasado… pregunto el pelirrojo al verlo en esas condiciones….

Por que no se lo preguntas a ginny…. Contesto harry intentando no caerse…

Y hermione?

Ella esta en la enfermería…dijo en tono preocupado


	4. jugando con fuego

Hay que preguntas haces Alexia... ja, ja.. en fin como te iba diciendo mañana en la mañana le tenemos preparado algo especial a cara rajada y a la sangre sucia… - finalizo Ginny con una mirada total de odio y desprecio.

Ante aquella mirada la rubia sintió un terrible escalofrió que demonios estaba planeado ahora su nueva amiga…. Pero pronto lo iba averiguar…

**CAPI 4 JUGANDO CON FUEGO **

Ginny sintió los primeros rayos de luz sobre su rostro, se levanto de su cama con una gran sonrisa ya que en pocos momentos vería a harry y hermi sufrir un poco gracias ala ayuda de malfoy…se alisto con 2 horas de anticipación poniéndose la falta mas corta k tenia y la blusa de uniforme mas ajustada quería ver a potter babear por ella …se arreglo su largo pelo negro con varios bucles…muy bien se dijo frente al espejo al ver, el fabuloso reflejo…..

Alexia ya estas lista grito ginny mientras la esperaba fuera de baño…

Ginny oyo un crujido de la puerta de ella salio su amiga alexia iba muy bien vestida llevaba la falda ala misma altura que la morena pero encambio su pelo estaba completamente liso tenia algunos toques de maquillaje haciendola ver muy bien ….

Vaya amiga de sacas un 10 dijo ginny viendo a su amiga …ahora si ronald no te come estara ciego o tonto dijo de new ginny entre risas….

Lista alexia……continuo ginny ya k alexia no contestaba…

Si dijo con confianza la rubia….

Tenemos 20 min antes de que empiece la función y quiero tener los asientos en primera fila ..dijo ginny mientras ambas salían de la habitación……….

Ya en el comedor las chicas se sentaron cerca de la puerta ya que aun quedaba tiempo empezaron a desayunar poco a poco se fue llenado el gran comedor con varios alumnos aun semi dormidos y cansados…. Entre ellos entro draco malfoy en su rostro reflejaba cierta sonrisa de satisfacción antes de ir a su mesa el joven sly se acerco a ginny …este al ver a una chica alado de este dudo pero ginny le contesto con un movimiento de mano de que no se preocupara…al ver esto draco al fin se acerco ….

Hola ginevra que tal amaneciste hoy ..dijo draco en forma de burla

Me imagino que mejor que tu verdad…contesto la morena con una sonrisa

Y quien es esta lindura dijo malfoy al ver a alexia….

Es alexia una amiga..y antes de que empieces ella no esta disponible dijo ginny

Mm siempre quitando lo divertido ginevra….pero ire grano ya esta todo listo

Sabe alguien de tu casa…pregunto ginny

Cress que soy idiota no confió en este

Esta bien como sea, luego me dices los detalles.. nos vemos después de las clases esta bien …dijo ginny

Muy bien wesley …contesto draco yendo a su mesa ya que ginny había sido muy tajante con el…..

Alexia iba a preguntarle el por k de su actitud…pero una gran explosión se escucho en la torre de los leones varios alumnos salieron asustados y gritando hacia el comedor entre ellos neville que no articulaba palabra….

**En la sala común de gry**

Un chico pelirrojo observaba atento las pocas cenizas que aun habían en aquella chimenea k había sucumbido … el solo pensar de un dia anterior, lo volvía hacer volver en la realidad de todo lo que había pasado respecto a su hermano y lo rápido que había sido su separación… desde cuando ginny se sentía asi….desde cuando…dio un pequeño vistazo alas escaleras donde se llega a los cuartos de las chicas y de nuevo se volvio a perder en lo recuerdos de su niñez en aquellos tiempo sin preocupaciones pero eso ya se había terminado…. El reloj de la sala común mostraba las 6 de la mañana aun faltaba 2 hora para la primera clase y el ya estaba listo…. Con paso decidido salio de la sala común y tomo rumbo al lago……..

El hermoso amanecer hizo perder al pelirrojo en todos sentimientos que le hacia jugar malas pasadas volvió a ver su reloj ya eran las 7.40 de nuevo se levanto y giro su vista al castillo… a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada se escucho varios gritos que provenían de la sala común….apresuro el paso lo primero que le vino ala mente fue su hermana … casi cerca de la sala común un chico de cabello azabache se acercaba al pelirrojo al ver a su amigo callo al suelo por el terrible dolor en su …. Ron se acerco a este y lo ayudo a levantarse…

Harry te encuentras bien … pregunto con preocupación el pelirrojo al ver a su amigo en tal estado…

Si ron, pero esto no es nada comparado a como esta hermione…respondio el azabache..

Por merlin harry que paso quien les hiso esto ….

Por que no le preguntas a ginny seguro ella te lo dira…

Harry que tiene que ver ginny….

Olvídalo ron ..Ayúdame a llegar ala enfermería hermione se encuentra ahí… pidió el azabache….

**En el comedor….**

ginny y alexia salieron del comedor y se quedaron junto ala puerta hasta que pasaron 2 personas una ayudando ala otra para mantenerse en pie….

Ron que sucedió pregunto giny …. Pregunto esto con falsedad

Eso mismo te pregunto ginny …contesto harry

Primero potter no se de que demonios me hablas, 2do no tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre entendido y 3ero donde esta la sangre sucia ..diciendo esto ultimo con gracia

Ackk ginny cuantas veces te tendré que pedir disculpas para que al fin me perdones ….

Nunca potter escúchame bien nunca y mejor largate con la sangre sucia antes de que le pase otra cosa dijo ginny alejándose con alexia….

Nos vemos dijo alexia a ron

Cuando ginny cuando acabara esto…. Y por que me duele tanto se pregunto harry al ver como se iba ginny

Harry…

Que sucede ron…

Mi hermana te odia… dijo finalmente el pelirrojo

Lo se ron pero se que algún día me perdonara… diciendo esto con seguridad.

Lo dudo .. pensó el pelirrojo

Vamos… diciendo esto tomaron rumbo ala enfermeria…

**CON LAS CHICAS…**

Ginny viste a harry parece que lo ataco un troll dijo con alegria alexia

Si, y esto es solo un poco alexia solo un poco esto le hará aprender que jamás tubo que haber jugado con fuego….dijo ginny

**CONTINUARA……..**

**QUE LES HISIERON A HARRY Y HERMIONE?**

**QUE PASARA CON GINNY?**

**ESPEREN EL PROX CAPI DE DARK GINNY SUS RR PLIS PA CONTINUAR Y PARA SABER K TAL LES PARECE ESTE FIC NOS VEMOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS RR……**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. PURA DIVERSION**

El día paso como cualquier otro sin ningún tipo de particularidad para ginevra, de ves en cuando oía murmullos acerca de hermione y la razón de que estuviera en la enfermería y otros solo se acercaban para sacarle una cita ala chica pero de ahí el dia fue completamente aburrido pensó la chica.

Ginny ven vamos a comer k muero de hambre …dijo alexia tirando de ginny hacia el comedor…

Ya voy mama 2 … jajaj …

**Ya en el comedor**

ginevracomenso arrasando todo lo que se ponia a su paso ….

ginny tranquila que hay mucho que comer…le dijo alexia

Shhhh.. k estoy en mi momento de gloria …

Mm si tu lo dices …

Desde lo alto de el comedor una hermosa lechuza negra se acercaba con rapidez hacia la chica posándose en el hombro de esta tomándola por sorpresa.. ahora que me traes linda dijo ginny al ver al hermoso animal extender su pata y dándole el encargo…

**Te espero en el lago después de la cena**

**Draco M.**

Que dramático draco dijo ginny al ver al dueño de la carta sentándose en la mesa de las serpientes….

Y de quien es la carta.. pregunto con curiosidad alexia

De quien mas si no de nuestro amigo draco.. … quiere k vaya al lago de seguro para contarme lo de la sangre sucia quieres venir.. Contesto sin preocupación ginny

No puedo snape me castigo el desastre que hice en clase que no lo recuerdas ….

OH cierto pobre de ti.. Suerte amiga será mejor que me vaya dijo esto dando un ultimo vistazo ala mesa de los slys…

EN EL LAGO

Ginny se encontraba sentanda junto al lago observando el hermoso paisaje que la luz y la obscuridad brindaban … pero por un ligero movimiento del aire sintio que alguien mas estaba en aquel lugar…pero aun asi ni se inmuto por e rabillo del ojo observo a su acompañante

Y yo pensaba que los slys eran puntuales pero ahora veo que solo era un mito…

No comiences ginevra que no fue mi culpa…todo fue por tu querido novio potter el que me detuvo …

Lo que sea y dragón el idiota de potter jamás fue o será mi novio que quede claro..dijo esto ultimo en tono de amenaza … vamos al grano que estoy cansada finalizo esta ala vez levantándose y encarando a el slys

Pero aun el rubio la observaba esperando otro tipo de respuesta departe de la chica

Malfoy que eres sordo o te haces ya dime como lo hisiste ..

Cada vez mas me sorprendes wesley dijo acercándose un poco mas ala chica

Ya bajale a tus sumos malfoy y dime de una vez o me voy… contesto esta mirando fijamente a los ojos al rubio

Como quieras wesley………..

**Flash back**

Lumus incatatem…grito una voz frente al retrato de la dama gorda…..dejando pasar a una fuerteb corriente de aire ala sala comun de los leones…..

Una alumna como siempre creyendose la superiora todos salia del dormitorio de chicas…

Perfecto las 7 am y soy la unica que ha bajado ..jaja nadie me iguala dijo entre risitas la chica…

Exacto sangre sucia nadie te iguala…CRUCIATUS…grito una voz……apuntando ala chica …. Granger al oir el maleficio se dio vuelta para ver de donde provenía a aquella voz dándole de lleno el y cayendo al suelo por el terrible dolor, comenzó a retorcerse….el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte, intento gritar pero no salia ni murmullo en sus labios

Vamos sangre sucia no que eras la mejor… vamos pide ayuda a san potter quizás te escuche …dijo de nuevo aquella voz

Hermione no se explicaba de donde provenía aquella voz… varias lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos…. Poco a poco no empeso a sentir mas dolor su cuerpo ya no resistia mas , de nuevo le fue lanzado otro cruciatus que era mucho mas fuerte que el anterior dejando totalmente inconciente ala chica ….

Pobre sangre sucia no soporta un simple maleficio jajjaja … dijo la voz con despreció.. pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por unos pasos que provenian del dormitorio de chicos….POTTER……

Hermione ---dijo el azabache al ver ala chica inconciente en el suelo ….. hermione dijo de nuevo incandose junto ala chica…..

Divertido no cress potter una sangre sucia menos en este mundo…siempre he sabiado que los sangre sucia no soportaban un simple maleficio, pero hasta ahora lo comprobé…. Dijo una voz cerca de su oído….

Que demonios…. Dijo harry tomando su varita y levantandose bruscamente para encarar a aquel que habia lastimado a hermione…vamos sal maldito….no seas cobarde….finalizo este apuntando ala nada…..

Crucius ……………. Grito la voz apuntando a harry… dandole en el hombro al chico….Vamos potter no que eras el chico que vivio ataca …..

Maldito dejate ver…..

Cruciatas apunto desde el otro lado una voz diferente cruciatas apuntando a una pierna de harry cayendo por el dolor el azabache…..

Jajaja eso es todo potter …t dejo un regalito…. Ten cuidado que eso solo es pura diversión luego aprenderás a no jugar mas con nadie … fue lo ultimo que dijo aquella voz antes de perderse entre la nada………….

Hermione… harry … gritaron algunas chicas que acaban de bajar al oir los gritos de harry

Lleven a hermione ala enfermería dijo el azabache al ver al semus y colin

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sencillo no crees ginevra….

Divertido diría yo malfoy….

Y mi premio wesley….

Luego …cuando este de animo… dijo esta tomando rumbo ala castillo

No ahora dijo este corriendo hasta ella y juntandola hacia el …..

Que no entendiste o que malfoy

Tu fuiste la que no entendiste…. Dijo este besandola con desesperación….

Ya suficiente.. Contesto la ex pelirroja al separarse del rubio …. Nos vemos mañana dragon ….

Hasta mañana wesley….

DESDE LA TORRE DE LOS LEONES UN CHICO AZABACHE MIRABA COMO LA UNION DE 2 CASAS DABA COMIENZO LOS LEONES Y LAS SERPIENTES TENIAN UNA META EN COMUN …….Y NADIE LOS PODRIA DETENER…

.LA VENGAZA COMIENZA SU CURSO……

LA FRASE DEL DIA….

Existen tantas noches como días, y cada una dura lo mismo que el día que viene después. Hasta la vida más feliz no se puede medir sin unos momentos de oscuridad, y la palabra "feliz" perdería todo sentido si no estuviese equilibrado por la tristeza (Carl Jung).

sorry por el largo retraso pero la uni me come todo el dia espero actualizar lo mas pronto posibe...espero que les haya gustado... deseo saber sus comentarios de la historia... que tengan un buen dia...

marywesley de black


End file.
